


蜗牛/车呀车

by youbhajg_jiu



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 02:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youbhajg_jiu/pseuds/youbhajg_jiu
Summary: 上车啦





	蜗牛/车呀车

**Author's Note:**

> 我也不知道写什么，就随便写吧

杨九郎看着呆住了的张云雷，柔顺的头发软啪啪的塌在他的头上，这人的样子乖到不像话，他继续亲吻着张云雷。

后者乖巧无比的一丝反抗都没有，张云雷决定把自己交给他，他在心里欢庆着，这次，自己赌对了。

杨九郎脱了自己的上衣，在张云雷的脖子上种了一个又一个的吻痕，整个过程温柔到让张云雷大脑糊成一团，杨九郎转而吻住了胸前那颗粉色的红樱，轻声问着他：“磊磊，你有没有去检查过啊？既然你有女性的器官，那有没有子宫？会不会怀孕？”

张云雷的声音软糯糯的：“不知道，我怎么可能去检查。”  
杨九郎想了想，他说的也对，张云雷的确不会去医院做什么检查，本来这件事他来说就羞于启齿。

但杨九郎不能不在意，既然张云雷有女性器官，那他八成也是有子宫的，既然有子宫，就有可能可以怀孕，虽然现在张云雷跟自己已经心意相通，但是他也不敢随随便便的就完全要了他。

所以杨九郎决定，他今晚先不去碰张云雷的下体。  
但那处蜜穴实在太诱人了，杨九郎顺着他的腹部含住了张云雷那刚刚抬头的欲望，眼前的蜜穴不停的收缩，粉色的阴唇勾的杨九郎差点瞎了心。

张云雷被他含住后身体一抖，本来一直压在嘴里的呻吟也控制不住起来：“啊…九郎…哈…”

他伸手摸了摸那柔软的花瓣，稍稍掰开一点，就流出了不少蜜液，张云雷的身体被他挑的兴奋到不行，全身上下都红成了粉色。

杨九郎放开他的欲望，用嘴唇亲了亲阴部的花唇，随后迅速的放开了张云雷的双腿，移开视线吻住了他，然后喘着气说到：“我给你找医生，你先检查一下下体有没有什么不适，和能不能承受性爱，还有会不会怀孕，今天我不进去，你先用手帮我解决吧？”

张云雷听着他的话回复了些清醒，他伸手摸了摸杨九郎的脸，这个人，不管是什么，对自己都异常小心，他默认了杨九郎的说法，因为他还真不知道，下体的那个女性器官，能不能承受性爱，毕竟这是他的第一次。

杨九郎握住了张云雷的手，自己的下体已经硬到不行，张云雷跟着他的手摸上了他的性器，尺度有些吓到张云雷的器官因兴奋而微微的跳动着，杨九郎看着他笑了笑：“用手解决总会吧？”

张云雷瞥过脸不好意思看他，声音小到听不见的回答了一声：“嗯。”

他握住那个欲望缓缓的动了下手，杨九郎在他手里舒服的眯起眼，自从追了张云雷开始，自己这是第一次开荤，他天天看着张云雷在自己面前晃，但是也不能这么快下手，这简直憋坏了他。

杨九郎低下头吻住张云雷水润的唇，抬手握住了他的欲望，张云雷身体轻轻一抖：“嗯…九郎…”

手上的速度越来越快，也不知道经过了多久，张云雷觉得自己的手要麻了的时候，杨九郎突然把他的手拿开，然后单手把俩人的欲望放在一起继续撸动。

又几十下后，张云雷觉得自己要撑不住了：“…啊…九郎…嗯哈…我不行了…”  
杨九郎把头埋在他的耳边：“等会儿我宝贝儿，我也快了。”

话音刚落没多久，张云雷就斗着身子射了出来，他紧抱着杨九郎，轻声呻吟着，那声音撩的杨九郎一个没把持住也跟他一起到了高潮。

张云雷缓了一会儿，眨眨眼突然问道：“下边不可以，后边也不行吗？”  
他问出这句话后，瞬间就后悔了，瞧瞧自己问了个什么鬼话。  
杨九郎看着他瞪大双眼：“磊磊之前我怎么没发现你这么奔放？”

杨九郎转念一想，刚刚就顾着他下体的事情了，还真忘了同性之间该用的地方，本来还使劲地克制自己不能要了他，现在看来，似乎也可以。

张云雷红着脸踢了他两脚：“你就当我什么都没说。”  
杨九郎肯定不干：“那不行，你都提醒我了，再说，你肯定也想要。”

张云雷羞的不行：“没有！你起来！”  
杨九郎死皮赖脸：“才不要，我又不是柳下惠坐怀不乱的。”  
他说完就治住了张云雷，舌头探进嘴里勾住那个粉色的舌尖，用腿抵开了张云雷的双腿，然后单手向他身后摸去。

刚刚高潮过一次的身体极为敏感，下体的花穴里不断流出蜜液，杨九郎用手把蜜液带到了后边的菊穴处，真是省了润滑液了。

张云雷再一次被他挑起了兴奋感，他的声音软的很，双眼染满了迷情意乱。

杨九郎试探的伸进去一根手指，菊穴因为张云雷的紧张太过于紧，他另一只手覆上再一次抬头的欲望，缓缓的摸着他的身体以示放松，手不经意的轻碰着柔软的阴唇，惹得张云雷的呻吟声完全不受控制。

杨九郎感觉到后庭没那么紧致后，便伸进去第二根手指，待到张云雷慢慢放松下来，他才动了动手，缓缓的抽插了几下。

张云雷伸手抱住他：“九郎…啊哈……我…我没做过……”  
杨九郎笑了笑：“我知道，能看出来。”

张云雷紧张的不行，杨九郎安慰着他：“没事，你放心，交给我就行。”  
待到后庭适应了第二根手指后，杨九郎又加入了第三根，以此慢慢类推，杨九郎庆幸幸好刚刚发泄了一次，不然现在一定没这么有耐心。

等到后穴完全放松后，杨九郎抽出了手指，带上了避孕套后，抵住了从来没人探入过的后庭。  
张云雷感觉到后边菊穴处的炙热，抬手想拦住他：“啊，九郎…别……啊…”

杨九郎握住他的手：“别害怕。”  
他一点点挺入张云雷的身体，在欲望完全进入的那一瞬间，杨九郎差点没忍住想不顾一切操他的想法。他喘着粗气缓了一下，因为怕伤到张云雷，而他又是第一次，所以杨九郎简直生不如死的在忍着自己所有的欲望，他吻住张云雷微张的嘴唇，感觉到对方放松了一些后，就缓缓的动了起来。

张云雷能明显的感受到自己后庭处包裹着的欲望，杨九郎一忍再忍他都看在眼里，他内心突然软了一下：“九郎…嗯…我…我没事……你动吧…”

杨九郎接收到信号，实在忍不住，便开始大幅的抽插起来。他努力的寻找着张云雷后庭处的那个兴奋点，直到他在分辨了多次之后，感觉到有一个微小的突起，就直冲着那一点开始抽动。

张云雷的声音被他的动作冲的零零碎碎，他感觉杨九郎每一下都是完全抽出又完全插入。屋内的床被他摇动的发出微响，张云雷就觉得自己心跳快到爆炸。

“啊啊…啊…九郎……慢…慢点儿…啊”

杨九郎这个时候哪儿还会听他的话，他气息不稳的说到：“你男人这种时候可没什么自制力。”

“啊…啊…哈嗯…不…行…太快了…”

杨九郎并没有放慢速度，但是动作轻柔了不少，他抱住张云雷，活塞运动不知道进行了多久，杨九郎就伸手握住他的欲望一起动了起来。  
前后夹击的快感让张云雷说不出话，没过多久他就又感觉自己要进入高潮，后穴处的突然缩紧让杨九郎差点在里面泄了出来，他忍着冲动拔了出来，扯下避孕套握住张云雷的欲望一起发泄了出来。

两次高潮使张云雷动弹不了，因为太累了，没过多久就睡了过去，杨九郎看着张云雷满身的吻痕和熟睡的脸，满眼爱惜的吻了一下他的额头：“磊磊，我爱你”

**Author's Note:**

> 一就随便写吧～


End file.
